


[Podfic] Sin For Me

by SweetSorcery



Category: The Singer Not the Song (1961), The Singer Not the Song - Audrey Erskine-Lindop, The Singer not the Song
Genre: 1950s, Angst, Angst and Feels, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bandits & Outlaws, Catholic, Crisis of Faith, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Mexico, Moonlight, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Priests, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: Once he is sure Father Keogh does not return Locha's feelings, Anacleto does the bravest thing he's ever done.





	[Podfic] Sin For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fanfiction recorded and written for non-profit, entertainment-only purposes. Characters, settings and story background belong to Audrey Erskine Lindop, the Rank Organisation and possibly other rights holders. I likewise claim no rights to the musical snippets used purely for "flavour".

  
_cover art by[SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/ir2b6ey7rgnxhko/Sin%20For%20Me%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Sin For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582)

 **Author:** [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)

 **Reader:** [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)

 **Length:** 00:11:04 | 00:12:00 (with musical intro/exit)

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/ir2b6ey7rgnxhko/Sin%20For%20Me%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0) | [mp3 (with musical intro/exit)](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/sp7jc0mdjc9w18l/Sin%20For%20Me%20%28music%29%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0)  
_(left-click to stream, right-click to save)_

I've tested the download links, but I don't use flash; please let me know if you have any trouble with the file of your choice. Thanks for listening! :)


End file.
